


Sweet Christmas Eve

by Wolfgirl93



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Double Marriage Proposal, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl93/pseuds/Wolfgirl93
Summary: Green si era preparato in anticipo per la vigilia di Natale e adesso l'unica cosa che vuole è poterla passare con Red, però il moro non è convinto a lasciare il suo posto sul Monte Argento.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Kudos: 2





	Sweet Christmas Eve

Le vacanze di Natale erano il periodo preferito di Green, suo nonno addobbava la casa con così tante ghirlande e luci colorate da far impallidire un Umbreon e lui, da quando si era trasferito a vivere da solo, aveva adottato la sua stessa strategia addobbando persino la camera da letto con nastrini e soprattutto vischio – non si poteva sapere, magari gli sarebbe tornato utile -.

Quell’anno si era premurato di comprare i regali con largo anticipo e alla vigilia di Natale li aveva consegnati tutti tranne uno; il castano sospirò osservando il cielo scuro lasciar cadere piccoli fiocchi di neve, sarebbe stata dura per il suo Pidgeot volare con quel tempo ma appena arrivato sul monte Argento avrebbe preso a calci in culo Red fino a farlo tornare a casa invece di fare l’eremita e ghiacciarsi con quel freddo.

Green si premurò di portare un paio di guanti e una sciarpa in più nello zaino, era certo che il moro avesse indossato solo un giaccone – come era solito fare con l’arrivo del freddo – quindi quelle cose lo avrebbero aiutato a non rischiare di ghiacciarsi durante il volo di ritorno.  
  


Come aveva previsto Red se ne stava seduto su una roccia mentre Pikachu e Charizard gli stavano attorno, forse intenti a scaldarlo, Green sospirò alzando gli occhi al cielo e a passo svelto si avvicinò al fidanzato incerto se prenderlo a pugni per la strampalata idea di restare lì con quel tempo, o abbracciarlo perché gli era mancato un sacco.

Il castano si limitò ad avvicinarsi, Pikachu fu il primo a notarlo e come sempre gli rivolse un’occhiataccia stringendosi maggiormente al suo allenatore – Green ne era certo, quel pokemon lo odiava perché passava troppo tempo con Red – fu in quel momento che il moro si voltò e lo osservò sorpreso e curioso.

“Sono venuto a prenderti per portarti a casa, è la vigilia di Natale e ho un tacchino in forno che probabilmente mi incendierà la casa se non torniamo in fretta!” Borbottò il castano rabbrividendo per il freddo, ovviamente Red lo guardò impassibile e dopo aver sfregato le mani fra loro iniziò a gesticolare parlando con il linguaggio dei segni – Green ormai era diventato bravissimo a leggere quel linguaggio e gioiva ogni volta che il fidanzato riusciva a lasciarsi andare uscendo dal suo mutismo selettivo per dire qualche piccola parola che però riempiva il cuore del castano di gioia ~~.~~  
‘Puoi tornare a casa, io preferisco stare qui.’ Le parole di Red fecero ribollire il sangue a Green e con rabbia gli lanciò in faccia la sciarpa e i guanti e si avvicinò minaccioso.  
“Scordatelo! Ora muovi le chiappe da quella roccia o giuro che ti faccio afferrare da Pidgeot e ti porto giù a forza!”  
Red cercò di nascondere un lieve sorrisetto per quelle parole poi alzò le mani in segno si resa e indossò i guanti e la sciarpa senza obbiettare, fece tornare Charizard nella pokeball e prese Pikachu in braccio prima di avvicinarsi a Green e sorridergli, non era mai stato bravo a parole ma per quel giorno provò a lasciarsi andare, prese dalla borsa una piccola scatolina impacchettata male e la porse al fidanzato.   
“B-Buon Natale Green.” Riuscì a dire arrossendo fino alla punta delle orecchie prima di spingere malamente il pacchetto contro il petto del castano.  
Green spalancò gli occhi e osservò il pacchetto come se fosse il tesoro più prezioso del mondo, si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore e sentì gli occhi pizzicare, quello stronzo lo voleva far piangere forse? Come osava? Era lui che aveva organizzato una mega sorpresa a casa e ora lui cercava di spodestarlo come era solito fare?  
“Grazie Red, ora andiamo, lo aprirò a casa.” Disse dolcemente prima di baciare il fidanzato.  
  
Quando arrivò il momento di aprire i regali di due rimasero basiti nel notare che avevano avuto la solita idea: Green aveva deciso di fare il grande passo regalando a Red un anello di matrimonio con incisa la data dell’inizio della loro avventura come allenatori e rivali e un piccolo frammento di pietrafocaia incastonato, il moro invece aveva optato per un anello con incastonata un piccolo frammento di pietrafoglia.  
“Sei uno stupido! Devi sempre cercare di battermi non è vero?!” Si lamentò Green mentre si asciugava le lacrime e guardava l’anello al dito. “Comunque è sì...” Borbottò sorridendo.  
“Sono pur sempre il campione, devo mantenere il mio titolo.” Disse divertito Red mentre le lacrime gli scorrevano sulle guance alla vista dell’anello. “Anche per me è sì.” Aggiunse nonostante l’agitazione mentre abbracciava dolcemente il suo futuro marito e già immaginava il loro giorno più importante. 


End file.
